


Klakson

by JesslynKR



Category: Di Atas Rata-Rata
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Indonesian RPF - Freeform, om telolet om, prankster
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Keusilan mereka berempat hanya karena sebuah hal konyol yang mendadak viral [untuk Refresh Festival dan Ambalan Koin Receh]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Di Atas Rata-Rata © Erwin Gutawa & Gita Gutawa  
> Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa selain fanfiksi ini.

Klakson

.

.

.

 

_Ini semua gara-gara video yang diunggah oleh Rafi._

Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan oleh Nada dan Shaquilla. Gadis cilik penyanyi lagu melayu dan penyanyi sopran ini awalnya tertawa dengan video yang diunggah Rafi di akun Instagramnya. Tapi lama-lama mereka muak. Mereka bosan. Mereka jengkel dengan _trend_ yang mungkin takkan pernah ada habisnya ini.

Apalagi Kafin juga hampir sama seperti Rafi. Hampir tiap waktu mereka berceletuk 'Om telolet om!', entah saat latihan atau saat mereka di perjalanan. Atau ketika mereka menonton berbagai video yang sering diunggah itu.

"Tapi kan ini lucu!" sergah Rafi saat Shaquilla dan Nada protes.

_'Bodo amat!'_ batin kedua gadis itu bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua tuh serius amat yaaa~" celetuk Kafin. "santai dikit lah, toh lucu ini!"

"Lucu sih lucu tapi kalau terus-terusan ya bosan lah!" kata Shaquilla kumur-kumur sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Nada mengangguk-angguk setuju. Kedua bocah lelaki itu hanya tertawa lebar dan keduanya kini merapat, berbisik-bisik, cekikikan sambil menonton video di Instagram dan YouTube.

"Ngapain sih mereka?" tanya Nada sewot. Shaquilla menyilangkan tangan, mungkin ia memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan cara untuk membalas kejahilan mereka. Menyembunyikan _saxophone_ Rafi? Jangan. Melempar topinya Kafin ke kolam ikan? Jangan juga. Terlalu biasa.

"Jangan-jangan mereka mau jahil lagi," bisik Shaquilla.

"Tuh, pasti jahil lagi. Tapi yang kena kita melulu ya," balas Nada. Matanya terus memandangi mereka berdua yang asyik menonton video. Tidak terganggu dengan ramainya jalan di depan tempat mereka duduk santai.

"Soalnya kita sasaran empuk mereka."

"Kalau kita yang jadiin mereka sasaran empuk, gimana ya?"

Nada menatap Shaquilla.

Shaquilla balas menatap.

"Setuju!" bisik mereka penuh semangat. Kini keduanya sibuk berdiskusi, mengabaikan bocah-bocah lelaki lainnya.

xxx

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Nada saat Rafi dan Kafin pergi ke pinggir jalan. Kafin menoleh dan nyengir.

"Mau iseng!"

Kedua bocah itu terus berjalan ke trotoar. Tanpa tahu mereka diikuti oleh kedua gadis yang sering mereka usili.

Rafi dan Kafin menarik napas panjang.

Sebuah mobil lewat.

Shaquilla dan Nada menaikkan volume ponselnya Nada sampai hampir maksimal.

Rafi dan Kafin berteriak.

"OM TELOLET OM!!!"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

TELOLELOLET!!!!

Rafi dan Kafin menutup telinga mereka. Sedangkan Nada dan Shaquilla tersenyum puas.

Oh ya, suara klakson tadi itu bukan suara klakson mobil yang baru lewat. Tapi itu berasal dari ponsel milik Nada yang didekatkan ke telinga Rafi dan Kafin.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau yang penasaran dengan video yang dimaksud di atas, silahkan buka instagramnya Rafi Sudirman.


End file.
